Tournament ruleset
A tournament ruleset is a set of recommended and accepted rules and settings for use in competitive tournaments for the series. For Super Smash Flash The following is the current Smash Flash Back Room ruleset for Super Smash Flash as of May 23, 2015. General rules *Matches are played with 5 stocks and 7 minutes. *Items are set to off. *Sets are best out of three; winners, losers, and grand finals are best out of five. *Due to only two neutral stages being present, a coin toss will decide the outcome of them. *Counterpicks have two bans to make up for the limited stage choice. Stage legality There are three types of stages: neutral, counterpick, and banned. Neutral stages are seen as the most balanced stages, as the advantages and disadvantages they give to each character are minimal at best. Counterpick stages tend to favor certain characters or playstyles due to their design, but they are still balanced enough overall to remain legal. Banned stages are those that are either too polarizing towards a given character or have characteristics that are deemed unsuitable for competitive play. Stages not listed below are considered banned options. Neutrals * * Counterpicks * *Pokémon Stadium * For Super Smash Flash 2 The following is the current ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Union ruleset for Super Smash Flash 2 as of March 5, 2019. Note that it currently applies to Beta 1.1, and therefore it is subject to be changed at any moment following demo updates. General rules *Matches are played with 4 stocks and 8 minutes. **If time constraints are of concern, 3 stocks and 7 minutes can be used. *All items are turned off and item frequency is set to off. *Though not enforced, it is advised that quality settings are to be set to Minimum in order to minimize lag. *Stage hazards are turned off. *Game modifications are banned. *Sets are best out of three; top 8 matches (Winners Finals, Losers Finals, and Grand Finals) are best out of five. Stage legality The same three types of stages apply to the stage legality for SSF2. Stages not listed below are considered banned options. Neutrals * *Tower of Salvation *Pokémon Colosseum *Smashville * Counterpicks *Yoshi's Story * / Waiting Room (both are eliminated with a single strike or ban) *Castle Siege *Dracula's Castle *Rainbow Route Set procedure *Game 1 should be a 1-2-1 striking order. Afterwards, the winner bans three stages. *Players will double-blind pick their first characters. *The stage is counterpicked before the characters. The winner of a match announces their character change before the loser. *In the case of a nullified match, the winner of the previous non-nullified match will strike, and the loser will counterpick. *During Winners Round 1 and Round 2, players are entitled 15 minutes before the set; after 15 minutes, the player will lose that set. *After Winners Round 1 and Round 2, players are entitled 10 minutes before the set; after 10 minutes, the player will lose that set. *Modified Gentleman's Clause: Only legal stages may be agreed upon by both players Lag and desyncing rules *If the players desync, the game will be replayed on the same stage with the same characters. In the case where at least one stock was lost before the desync, both players will start the game with the same number of stocks that they had at the time of the desync. If an argument arises over desyncing, then the tournament organizer will determine if the game should be nullified. If the tournament organizer finds out that one player intentionally throws a game in an attempt to emulate a desync, their opponent advances regardless of their current score. If there is no replay information, a judgment based on past behavior of both participants will determine advancement. *If severe lag issues occur, then the offending player will play with their quality settings at minimum. *If the players lag even with these settings, then either player may request a speed test in which both participants will test their respective connections using the website Speedtest. The results must then be sent to the tournament organizer attending the request in private. To be considered valid, this action must be taken before game 2 starts; players have to try and play before requesting a speed test. If players play longer than game 1, they both give up their right to request it. **If a player's result is considered unsuitable for competitive play, they will then be disqualified. To be considered unsuitable, one of the following must apply: ***The player has less than 8Mb/s upload and download speed. ***The player has less than 2Mb/s upload or download speed. ***The player has more than 40 ping. **If player connection speed is not the issue, they will instead have the option to play a game with reduced stocks and time. Depending on the severity, they may play with 3 stocks and 7 minutes, 2 stocks and 5 minutes, or 1 stock and 3 minutes. **If a player refuses to provide a speed test after a two requests under reasonable circumstances, then they will be added to the union's Lag List and must provide one if they wish to participate in future tournaments. **If both players' speed tests pass, the tournament organizer can request that both players prove they have the downloaded version of SSF2 in use. **If the players don't give permission to the tournament organizer handling the situation to share the speed test results publicly and they do, then the organizer will immediately stop their functions within the tournament and their TO'ers Union membership will be revoked. If they are the owner of a tournament series, said series will stop being supported by Flash Collective Rankings for a period of time depending on the gravity on the consequences coming from the leak. *If players desync twice in one game, then the match will be considered nullified and will not count against either player. *If players are unable to successfully connect with each other after three attempts, the player with the better connection advances. Both participants will test their respective connections using the website Speedtest. *If the source of the lag is unable to be determined or if both players lag equally, the player with the higher seed advances. *If a set lasts longer than 35 minutes (or 55 hours for a best-of-five set), the tournament organizer will personally determine the outcome of the set based on replay information and past tournament results. If this occurs because of lag, then the player with the better connection advances. *Browser Clause: Players must use the downloadable version of SSF2. Use of the browser version of the game is banned and will result in instant disqualification. Other rules *Stalling is banned and will result in the forfeiture of the current game being played. Stalling is defined as intentionally delaying the game as to make it unplayable. This includes: **Excessively going under and around a stage for purposes other than recovery, also known as scrooging. **Using infinite combos to deal more than 150% damage in one combo or chaingrab, or continuing an infinite combo or chaingrab past 300% damage. **Using invincibility or intangibility glitches, including but not limited to edge-cancelled sidestepping, to remain invincibility or intangibility for more than 30 seconds at a time. **Using freeze glitches to freeze the player's or their opponent's character. This includes but is not limited to Donkey Kong's cargo throw freeze glitch. **Moving around the stage to get to a better position is not stalling. *Stalling does not include planking nor remaining in the air, as both of these strategies can be countered. *If time runs out, then the player with the most remaining stocks wins. If both players have equal stocks, then the player with the lowest damage percentage wins. If both stocks and damage percentages are equal, then a 1-stock 3-minute tiebreaker match will be played using the same characters and the same stage to determine the winner. **If the tiebreaker match ends with both stocks and damage percentages being equal, then it will be replayed again until a winner is determined. *If the match ends with both players falling simultaneously when they are on their last stocks, then the winner will be determined by the results screen. *If a player intentionally disconnects from their opponent during a match, it will count as a win for their opponent. The only exception to this rule is if a reset is necessary due to an error during the game's setup. *If a player unintentionally disconnects, then the game is to be replayed with the same characters, stage, and stock counts. *Players in top 8 matches must save their replays, as all top 8 games that do not have replays are considered "nullified" and must be replayed. There are two exceptions: **If one of the players deliberately quits before a replay can be saved, they will lose that match, regardless of the outcome. **If the tournament organizer does not catch the players quickly enough, then the set will proceed as normal. *Colorblind Visibility Clause: Any player may reset the game on the grounds of not being able to see the opponent's character; for instance, using a dark or transparent costume with stage backgrounds disabled. If this is called, the opposing player must either switch their costume or forfeit the match. This right becomes null if the player deals or is dealt damage. *Lockout Clause: If a player is caught using an alternate account or "passing the controller" (PTC) in the event, then they will be punished unionwide by these standards: **For the first offense, the player will be disqualified from the tournament, regardless of their current placement or status. The player will be banned from all FCR tournaments for 30 days and will not gain any FCR points for the tournament in which they committed the offense. **For the second offense, all first offense punishments will apply, and the player will also lose all FCR points gained thus far, including points gained before the 30-day lockout. If the offense occurs during this lockout, then another 30 days will be added to their remaining ban time. **For the third offense, the player will be permanently banned unionwide. *Calling a player out on lag in a disrespectful manner, verbally attacking a player, discrimination, and being rude in general will not be tolerated. **Conduct outside of events may also be grounds for being barred from future events. *The tournament organizer has the final ruling in all disputes. *Sub Clause: Players cannot sub in to a lower seed. Subbing can only be done in Losers round 1. *Scooby Dooby Doo Clause: If the tournament organizers cannot find an opponent because their bracket name does not match their Discord name, they will lose the current set that they are in until they identify themselves. External links *[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kos27_OOVecRG1_g_iDa9vSnV4zEBw_6QFBfvyO3f0o/edit The documented tournament ruleset for SSF2.] Category:Terms Category:Tournaments Category:Competitive play Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series